


I'm a Hyuga, so what? (Kenja no Mago)

by BichiTenshi



Category: Naruto, 賢者の孫 | Kenja no Mago | Wise Man's Grandchild (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Marriage, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichiTenshi/pseuds/BichiTenshi
Summary: Kasumi. A genius who lived in the year 8029 and was an esteemed noblewoman. She had invented the technology that lived up to all of the expectations placed upon her.However, even having accomplished her dreams, Kasumi no longer felt like herself. She now had to live up to everyone else's dreams, her life was no longer hers. Seeing no point in living anymore, she shot herself dead and the whole world grieved.Little did they know, Kasumi was going to return, but in a whole other universe.
Relationships: August Earlshide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Kasumi Wolford
> 
> Looks: She has long, indigo hair. It's straightly chopped and goes to her waist, pulled together by neat bangs. Her eyes are completely white, no pupils. (Reference the Hyuga clan's eyes from Naruto.) She has flawless pale skin and a beauty mark below her right eye. 
> 
> Personality: A little shy, elegant, modest, polite, can get incredibly scary if someone touches her garden or inventions, doesn't like doing other people's stuff, encourages others to follow their dreams, and doesn't know what quit means.
> 
> Powers: Inherited all powers from Naruto, including the Kekkei Genkai, but the Byakugan is the one she mastered the most. She can also control all types of metals and bend them into whatever shape she wants.
> 
> Love Interest: August von Earlshide (In this story, Elizabeth isn't engaged to August and doesn't hold any romantic emotions for him. *Holds white flag up and waves it around* I'm not one for conflict.)
> 
> Usual Outfit: A black, sleeveless turtleneck with a golden zipper going down to her bosom. She wears a high waist golden skirt over it. For shoes, she wears black heels that go mid-thigh, taking on the appearance of stockings with heels attached.

Two babies were laying in a destroyed carriage surrounded by bloody corpses, the boy was wailing uncontrollably while the little girl slept with a peaceful smile on her face. An elderly man, clad in fancy robes that made him look like a mage, appeared in the clearing before adorning a shocked expression. 

"This is... monsters did this... what a terrible fate for them." The old man mumbled, kneeling down and praying at one of the dead bodies. "Wahh..." The baby boy cried, pain overcoming his senses because of the injuries on his infant body.

Hearing her brother's cries, the baby girl opened her white, pupil-less eyes and analyzed her surroundings with curiosity swimming within the white irises. 'A... a baby is crying? But I thought I died...' Kasumi thought, slightly moving her chubby baby arms.

'The lack of muscle in my arm is noteworthy. I'd say it's around a baby's amount. The only possible outcome I can think of is reincarnation or weakening from a failed attempt at suicide. I could have been in a comatose state and my body naturally lost muscle over time, but that wouldn't explain my surroundings; Forestation. There is also the smell of rotting flesh and wild animals, so I believe reincarnation is the most logical answer.' She deduced quickly, living up to the title of 'genius.'

'Now the question is how I reincarnated and why. Are there gods that we haven't discovered? If so, they did a splendid job of hiding from me and my team in my last life.' Snapped out of her trance, Kasumi watched an old man lift her and another baby up and into his arms.

First gazing at the boy, the old man's eyes softened as he used healing magic, lulling the baby into sleep all while getting rid of scrapes and bruises on his skin. Now turning to Kasumi, the old man widened his eyes as he saw her own, white and pupil-less eyes staring back at him. 

She reached her hand out and gripped the old man's finger that was on the side of her blanket, bobbing it up and down while giggling childishly. The old man smiled, turning and walking along the dirt path.

"This must be fate."

-Time Skip-

Kasumi collected the animals she had hunted down, exhaling with an accomplished smile. Wiping the sweat away from her brow, Kasumi stared at the two boars and five doves. "I think I may have over hunted a bit..." She muttered, crouching at the corpses. 'Oh well... hopefully Shin didn't catch too many.'

-

"Shin, Kasumi... did you... did you catch all of these by yourself?! There's even three wild boars, as well!!" Melinda exclaimed, sweat rolling down her wrinkled forehead. "Stop doing dangerous things like this all the time!! No 8 year old can kill wild boars like that!!"

"There's two right here." Shin said, pointing at him and Kasumi, who was playing with a yellow flower she had picked when walking back home. "YOU IDIOT!" Melinda exclaimed, fuming. "I'm sorry, Grandma Melinda..." Shin apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kasumi looked up, smiling while she approached Melinda and held out the flower, "Here, Grandmother. I picked off all the dead petals for you." Melinda smiled at the indigo-haired girl and grabbed the flower, admiring the plant.

"Thank you, dear Kasumi. Why can't Shin be more like you?" She asked, sighing. 'Uh, well, she killed more animals than Shin/I did.' Everyone but Kasumi and Melinda thought, sweatdropping.

"Haha! I think it's quite good that he's such an energetic boy, Ms. Melinda." Michel said, toned hands resting on his hips. "Uncle Michel..." Shin trailed off, glad that his uncle was standing up for him.

"And this is all because I've been teaching you Martial Arts, isn't it?" Michel asked, facing Shin with a smug smirk on his face. "No, he was using magic. Physique didn't really have a part in the whole process this time..." Kasumi corrected casually, not noticing Michel's sudden sulking.

Merlin chortled quietly, covering his mouth as to not be heard. "Ah~ Kasumi's such an angel!" Melinda laughed, fist bumping a confused Hyuga. "Thank you...?" Kasumi muttered.

'I feel unloved. Is this favoritism I see?' Shin thought, watching the two female's interaction. At this moment, both Shin, Michel, and Merlin exchanged knowing looks. 'We're all being excluded...!' They realized, tears brimming their eyes. 

Michel, deciding to take matters into his own hand, cleared his throat, "I'll have to raise the level for your guys' future training. I'll be more strict and tough, so prepare yourselves!" 

Kasumi smiled and cheered, the complete opposite of Shin, who was ruffling his hair in frustration. "I knew it was going to end up this way!! THIS IS THE WORST!"

Kasumi frowned, pursing her lips. "Do you not like training with me and Michel? I thought you could handle a little beating." Shin glared half-halfheartedly at her while she craned her face to the side, a smirk hidden by her thick hair.

"A little beating, is it? I can't stand after sparring with you for a minute!" Shin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kasumi, who easily ignored it.

"I think you're just a tsundere." She stuck her tongue out at her brother teasingly. 

The adults watched them bicker, proud smiles on their faces.

-Time Skip | Two Years-

"Shin, Kasumi, this world is full of magic. All living creatures benefit from this magic. However, when the magic grows out of control... the creatures who use it will go berserk, turning them into monsters. Humans... are not exempted from this as well." Merlin said, leading the way as the group walked through the forest.

Kasumi nodded in agreement, thinking back to the time when Merlin told her about the time that he had to defeated a human turned monster. He was hailed as a hero alongside Melinda, something she learned from reading history books instead of hearing it from Merlin.

"There was a person that turned into a monster that was defeated by Grandfather, right? I've heard of this many times. It's because of this Grandfather is looked upon as a hero." Shin recalled easily.

"Hehe..." Merlin chuckled sheepishly. "Let's begin now."

"Grandfather, are we going to be learning "Enemy Search Magic" today?" Kasumi asked, receiving a nod from Merlin. "Indeed we are, Kasumi. But you may not need it with your Byakugan." She nodded, remembering that she can see long distances with her eyes. Aura was also something that she could see, but people often forgot about that part because it wasn't needed often.

Merlin explained the process of using 'Enemy Search Magic' and Shin activated it on his first try. As for Kasumi, she decided to use her Byakugan first to test it out.

"Byakugan!" She exclaimed, veins bulging on the side of her eyes like usual. Her vision's range increased dramatically, enabling her to see many miles away. A few feet away, she saw a demonized bear that was secreting an aura of dark magic, magic being this world's replacement for Chakra.

"A demonized bear... I see one." Kasumi informed, tone incredibly serious. Shin seemed to sense the monster as well. His eyes were wide with horror and shock.

"Oho, you've both found it. That's the magic of monsters." Merlin explained, stealing a side glance at the two kids. "It's magic is very tainted and dark." Kasumi commented, feeling a little sick in the stomach. She knew that this was the bear that probably ate her family in this world before she was found by Merlin.

"That's really bad, Grandfather! Let's hurry and get over there!!! Terrible things are going to happen if we just leave it alone!" Shin exclaimed, a little panicked.

"Things might really be a bit bad..." Merlin mumbled under his breath. We all took off running in the bear's direction, Kasumi pumping magic through her legs to make her run faster. 

As they ran, Merlin noticed that Shin had Japanese written enchantments on the bottom of his boots, and Kasumi didn't even need those boots or enchantments. 

"Shin... your boots. Is that a magic equipment?" He asked. "Yes, I've learned a lot of ways to make it from Grandma Melinda. However, this is something I came up with myself." Shin explained, never taking his eyes away from the path ahead of them.

'I've never seen runes like this before... how do you even read them...' Merlin thought, staring at the runes on the bottom of the brown boots. "And Kasumi, how are you running so fast?"

"I'm pumping magic through my legs at a constant pace, empowering my muscles and giving me a boost. It's not physical enhancement magic, though. Very different."

'So she isn't even casting any physical enhancement spells on her, just using the magic power itself to give her muscles a boost...'

'These kids are crazy.'

The group stopped as they were greeted by the demonized bear, sounds of flesh ripping as it dug into a dead boar. The leaking magic power was menacing, sending shivers down Kasumi and Shin's back. 

The two kids gathered up all of their courage and exchanged glances with each other, nodding. Kasumi activated her chakra scalpel and ran to the right side of the bear, Shin going straight through the middle, aiming for the head.

"Huh... Shin, Kasumi, wait you two!!!" Merlin barked, eyes widen in horror as he was about to jump into the fight to the save the two. Ignoring their Grandfather's orders, Kasumi cut off the bear's lunging front arm that was aiming for Shin. Shin, in the meanwhile, cut off the bears head with his vibrating sword. (Anything is a dildo if you're brave enough ;3) 

The bear's blood splattered onto the dirt, the head slowly rolling away from it's body. "We got it, Grandfather!" They exclaimed simultaneously, Kasumi gripping onto her Grandfather's arm, happy with their success.

Meanwhile, Merlin's jaw was open so wide, you would think it was about to fall off any second. "Grandfather?" Kasumi questioned, looking up at the old man. "...Sorry, sorry. I was a bit overwhelmed." He said, sweatdropping.

"Silly Grandfather!" Kasumi said, giggling. Shin smiled, "Was that okay? We didn't fail, right?"

Merlin stared at the two children with eyes filled with amazement and awe, "Of course not! That was perfect, you two." Kasumi released her Grandpa's arm, following Shin as he started walking in the direction of home. "Let's go home! I'm starving." Shin exclaimed, his stomach rumbling a little.

"We just had a snack before we left, Shin. How are you hungry already?" Kasumi questioned, feeling too full to eat anything. "Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Shin reasoned, feeling accused.

Kasumi smiled, "Hai, hai, whatever you say." 

'I didn't expect them to be so strong already... there really is much to be anticipated.' Merlin thought, watching his grandchildren race each other back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! The red grizzly monster... was instantly killed by Shin and Kasumi?!" Melinda exclaimed, collapsing onto a nearby sofa. Shin and Kasumi were already asleep... well, Shin was. Kasumi was secretly listening in. How else was she going to learn about this world's limits? Merlin is horrible at teaching common sense, or maybe it's just that Merlin hasn't even tried to teach the kids anything about the outside world that wasn't related to magic before.

In order to understand the universe Kasumi has found herself in, she must always eavesdrop on conversations like this. "Who on Earth... are those kids...?" Melinda said shakily. "Their magic learning speed is unusually high... they can even keep up with Michel's training, Kasumi more so than Shin. The magic they used were mostly originals..." Merlin mumbled, hand on his chin in thought.

"Could it be those kids are from a different world?" Melinda suggested dryly, a small smile on her face. The two men in the room chuckled a little, though nothing was really funny. It wasn't too far fetched to suggest that those two kids were from an entirely different universe. 

"It doesn't matter who they are. They call me Grandpa... they earnestly learnt all the magic I've taught them. I may have adopted them both... but to me they are like true grandchildren. I can't help my affection for them. When they get stronger they will be able to protect themselves. There is no problem..." The old man rambled, a fond look in his eyes.

Behind a wall, Kasumi smiled. 'Thank you, Grandfather...' Silently getting up, Kasumi snuck back into her room and fell asleep, leaving the adults to talk about whatever they wanted with some privacy.

-

"Not your real grandchildren?" Kasumi and Shin repeated, looking at their grandpa while sitting by a cliff. "Us?" The kids both looked at each other, knowing looks in their eyes. Merlin nodded, arms crossed in a serious manner. "Sorry to not have told you both before." He apologized.

"Well, we kind of knew you weren't really our Grandfather." Kasumi said, laying down on the grass. "The carriage was completely decimated when I found you two... I didn't know anybody there. I do not know who your parents are." The Lord of Destruction explained.

"I see..." Shin mumbled, scratching his head. "Are you children not interested?" Merlin asked, curious. "We don't remember our parents, and even if we did, we didn't get to bond with them. But who needs parents without bonds? We have Grandfather, the one who made up for all these years without them!" Kasumi smiled brightly, hugging her dear guardian.

Shin joined in on the hug and Merlin started crying. "U-Ugu... Shin... Kasumi..." He sobbed. 'Ah... he started crying.' The kids thought simultaneously, smiling at each other.

-Time Skip | A Few Years-

"Now then, to our esteemed Merlin-dono's grandson and granddaughter, congratulations on turning 15 and becoming fine adults. In honor of this, let us celebrate." Dis announced, raising his glass full of wine. 

"Everyone drink up!" Michel let out a booming laugh, raising his glass as well, the rest of the table joining in. "Well then, for Shin-kun and Kasumi-chan's 15th birthday. Cheers!" Dis continued.

"Cheers!!!" Everyone exclaimed happily, excited to drink to their heart's content. Kasumi smiled and politely raised her glass, kind of excited for a drink, too. It's been a while since she's had good wine... well, it's been a while since she's had wine in general.

-

"In a bit you'll both go out into the world." Merlin chuckled, stroking his long, grey beard. "But living here is fine... I don't really have to go outside." Shin protested. 

"Shin, in order to become a functioning adult in society, you must go out into the world and get a profession of your own. You want to do something with your life, don't you? Don't be so boring!" Kasumi scolded before taking a sip of wine.

"Listen to Kasumi, Shin! Aren't you planning on opening a shop that sells your Fuinjutsu, Kasumi? I heard you talking about that a week ago." Melinda said, smiling at the indigo-haired girl.

"Yes, I plan on opening a shop that sells my Fuinjutsu, a few magic equipment sets, and some of my inventions." Kasumi explained, fantasizing about her dream shop.

"That sounds fulfilling." Merlin commented. Kasumi nodded, glad that Merlin approved of her goal. "So, Shin, you really have nothing planned? Kasumi is going to leave you in the dust at this point." Sieg chuckled. 

"Well, I have never left the forest... for now, I'm thinking of exploring the town." Shin answered.

"And after that?" Kasumi asked, worried for her brother. 'Did he never read those books on how to use money? What about the history books?' She thought, mentally panicking.

"After that?" Shin repeated, a little more than lost. Everyone paused. "You're going to do something, right? If you go to the capital, you can be a Monster Hunter. You can open a shop that sells magic equipment like Kasumi is planning on doing, or... since you're this handsome, you can find a woman and take her for yourself..." Sieg trailed off, stopped by Christina and Kasumi's deadly glares.

"It's only you who thinks like this." Christina deadpanned. Lightning flashed between the magician and the knight. Shin interrupted their soon-to-be argument, "Hunter? You can earn a living out of suppressing monsters? And a magic shop... can I set one up that easily?" 

Everyone stared at the young adult in shock, Kasumi already coming to terms with the fact that Shin is most likely going to die if he's left by himself. "No way... Shin-san... have you ever gone shopping?" Tom asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

"I have done Tom-san's shopping a few times. Uncle handled all the money transactions, so I've never experienced it. And Kasumi is the one who goes shopping all the other times."

"Merlin...?! You..."

"Merlin-dono... this..." 

Merlin's eyes widened in realization. Beads of sweat rolled down his face in waves and he rubbed the back of his head, "Ah... now that you mention it... I forgot to teach him common sense." 

"Grandfather..."

Everyone let out startled shrieks as Kasumi was surrounded by a dark aura, a deadly look in her white eyes. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?! HOW COULD YOU FORGOT TO TEACH HIM COMMON SENSE?! IT'S COMMON SENSE TO TEACH COMMON SENSE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU'RE LUCKY ENOUGH THAT I FOUND THOSE BOOKS THAT TAUGHT ME ABOUT THE WORLD, BUT SHIN?! YOU COMPLETELY NEGLECTED THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ABOUT EDUCATION! THIS IS A FAILURE! DIE, YOU IDIOTIC AIRHEAD!" Kasumi screamed, picking up her chair and aiming it at Merlin before throwing it.

Merlin screamed bloody-murder, falling backwards in his chair as he scrambled to get away from the flying chair that was now accompanied by utensils and bits of food.

No one did anything to stop the Hyuga, thinking the old man deserved whatever he got. 

'What's going on...?' Shin mentally questioned, watching Merlin run for his life with a demon chasing after him.

-Time Skip | One Day-

Walking through Shin's 'Gate,' said male looked back at the whole crowd following him. "Huh? Everyone's coming?" He questioned.

"I want to see exactly what kind of magic this old blockhead grandpa of yours has taught you." Melinda gripped Merlin's shoulder tightly, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Merlin would have already died because of Kasumi. She doesn't take her brother's safety for granted, that's for sure.

'Oh, grandma is a former magic equipment specialist.' Shin remembered. "To be already using this kind of 'Gate' magic... Aah... I don't want to think about it." Melinda groaned.

"I'm sure you all will be shocked by Shin's progress in magic... but look on the bright side, at least I can reign in Shin's density!" Kasumi cheerfully said, trying to brighten everyone's mood.

"Shin would already be dead without you, Kasumi." Melinda deadpanned, making Kasumi flinch and chuckle sheepishly.

"Anyway, I just have to show off my magic, right? ...Alright, I'm starting." Shin warned, preparing to cast a spell.

'The image of combustion come forth, fire fragments take in oxygen and burn strong again...' Shin mentally chanted, fire gathering in between his out-held arms.

The fire then shot out as a beam, creating an explosion quite far from the group. Everyone but Kasumi and Shin had there mouths wide open, shock the only thing you could see on their faces.

"Merlin... y... y.... you..." Melinda said through gritted teeth. "Huh? What's wrong, everyone?" Shin asked, a light blush on his face from the attention he was getting.

Kasumi facepalmed.

"W-Well, I guess it's your turn now, Kasumi." Merlin stammered, trying to change the subject. Kasumi sighed and nodded, switching places with Shin. Kasumi made the necessary hand signs and took a deep breath, yelling, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Releasing the deep breath she just took in, the strongest wind ever seen before blew out of her mouth, knocking over mountains and uprooting what little plants there were.

The ground was splitting and everyone felt as though they were about to fly away. The clouds in the sky were all blowing away along with everything else before the jutsu was cancelled by Kasumi.

She turned and faced the group with an innocent smile, "That's wasn't my strongest jutsu, but if I used that one the whole world would be stuck in an illusion, sooooo... ano... it was also the least destructive of my stronger jutsu, so I thought it was best to use this one." She laughed nervously, scared for Merlin at this point.

Everyone stared with ridiculous faces, making them qualified for comedies. Melinda growled, "MERLING! YOU...!! KASUMI WAS AT LEAST ABLE TO EXPLAIN RESTRAINING HER ABILITY AND IS AWARE OF HOW RIDICULOUS THIS IS...!! BUT DID YOU NOT SHOW SHIN ANY RESTRAINT?!" Merlin's face paled considerably and he panicked, hiding behind Dis who was still paralyzed with shock.

"He was a good learner, really grasped everything I taught him, so, I thought why not? I wanted to see how far he could go. "'WHY NOT' YOU THOUGHT?! GET A GRIP!!" Melinda shook Merlin rapidly, teeth now sharp and she was now taking the appearance of a demon like Kasumi did before.

'This is going to take a while...' Kasumi sweatdropped, spacing out from boredom at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

As the carriage pulled up at the security check for entering the kingdom, a guard approached the carriage and asked for the group's identification papers. "Here." Melinda said, handing them to the awaiting guard.

He took them and scanned the writing before his eyes widened in shock and he stared at Merlin and Melinda in shock and amazement. "I-I-IT'S THE MAGI! IT'S MASTER MERLIN! A-AND GURU MELINDA, TOO!" He exclaimed. Kasumi facepalmed, preparing to get bombarded.

'Why do my grandparents have to be so famous?' She mentally groaned, hearing the crowd already whispering to each other. The guard saluted and started anime crying, saying how amazing it was to meet the esteemed Magi and Guru. "Sorry, but I don't like causing commotions like this, so could you let us through?" Merlin asked politely.

"Y-Yes, of course! But, may I ask who these young master and young mistress are?" Kasumi looked up at the young mistress part, but quickly ignored it and went back to reading her book.

"Shin and Kasumi Wolford. Our grandchildren."

-

Making sure her room arrangements were how she liked them, Kasumi sighed as she was now thoroughly exhausted. However, she couldn't rest quite yet. She still needed to get her gardening supplies and the seeds she wants. She had been wanting to make her own garden but hasn't had the time, but now that she had a spacious backyard with an already built fence, it'd be pretty easy.

She ran downstairs where Shin was waiting for her, ready to go shopping for the first time. "I'm done, let's head out now!" She said, grabbing her brother's wrist and dragging him out of the mansion.

They had wandered the streets for awhile and Shin had bought them both a meat skewer while they walked around. Kasumi decided she wanted to check out the magic tools shop and called Shin over who was pretty willing to check it out.

Every item seemed pretty pathetic, Kasumi could have easily made better equipment than this, so she wasn't really worried about any competition from other stores anymore. 'All of these are weak. The strongest magic equipment they have are 'Pulling Gloves' which do practically nothing. You can only pull small items towards you. Who made these?' 

The siblings decided to head out, unimpressed with all of the wares. "That was a waste of time." Kasumi said, sighing and shaking her head. Shin agreed, "Yeah, we should just stick to making our own things."

Making their way down a less crowded street, the two saw three men surrounding a red-haired and blue-haired girl. "NOO! STOP!! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" The red-haired girl yelled, about to explode.

"Woo, scary. Don't be so mad, baby. We're just asking you to play with us." Guy #1 said, a sick smirk on his face. "We'll teach you some fun things, I promise. It's gonna feel reaaalllyyyy good." Guy #2 licked his lips and chuckled.

Kasumi deadpanned. "This is the most stereotypical thing I have ever seen." She blurted out, catching the attention of the three guys while Shin hid behind a wall in case something happened that would require the element of surprise.

"hUh?!" Guy #3 grunted, the three of them turning to see Kasumi, who was giving them a chilly glare. They all shivered but acted tough, approaching the indigo-haired girl. "Well, well, well, look what we have here...? It seems we've hit the jackpot, boys." Guy #2 laughed, about to touch Kasumi's boob before she punched the guy on the chin, sending him flying through the air.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME, PIECE OF TRASH!" She exclaimed, hitting a pressure point in Guy #1's neck, making him fall limp and pass out. Balancing on one leg, Kasumi twisted her body and kicked the last guy on his face, sending him flying as well. They were all passed out on the ground and groaning in pain, leaving Kasumi to simply laugh triumphantly. 

Shin moved out of the shadows and patted his sister on the back before turning back to the two girls Kasumi rescued. "Are you girls alright? They didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. 

"Ah! No, we're fine!" The redhead answered, approaching the siblings. The girl looked at Kasumi, concern flashing through her eyes. "What about you? They had swords and all." She said. Kasumi shook her head and smiled reassuringly, "It's fine, those guys weren't that tough at all. They weren't very fast, either." 

"B-But they looked like they moved fast to me..." The blue-haired girl commented, approaching the group. They all looked at her, Shin becoming a little red as he saw the girl.

Kasumi noticed her brother's reaction and smirked a little before turning her attention back to the conversation. "No, they weren't all that fast if you train hard enough." She smiled. The two girls stared at Kasumi's eyes a little before they snapped out of their trance.

"Uh, oh, um... really?" Kasumi nodded, looking back at her brother. "Why don't we treat you guys to a few drinks?" She offered kindly, feeling obliged to make sure they were safe.

Shin stammered a little, "Y-Yeah, let's talk over a few drinks." 

-

"I want to express my gratitude properly. Thank you for saving us." The redhead said, admiration shining in her eyes as she gazed at Kasumi. "Yes... thank you very much." The blue-haired girl said, smiling timidly.

"It was no problem." Kasumi smiled, shrugging off the thanks. "We wouldn't be in that mess if we used magic." The red-haired girl sighed, pulling out her chair and taking a seat. "You know we can't, Maria. It's prohibited to use offensive magic in civilian areas." Cecily giggled. 

"Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Maria, and this is Cecily." Maria introduced. "I'm Cecily... nice to meet you." Cecily blushed, looking at Shin a little before looking down in embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm Shin and this is Kasumi, my sister." Shin said, leaning back into his chair. "By the way, it seems that you can use magic, Maria. Are you a magic high school student?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, if I can pass the entrance exams next month." Maria pouted as she took a sip of her drink. "Oh, you're taking the entrance exams, too!" Shin exclaimed, excited to have some friends.

"Yeah, so is Cecily... hey, did you just say 'too'?" 

"He did, because we're taking it, too." Kasumi explained, taking a bite of her chocolate ice cream. "Seriously...? You're adept in martial arts on top of being a magic user? I was sure you two were students at the knight school." Maria sweatdropped, leaning in closer to the table.

"We're going to be attending the same school, huh? Let's work hard!" Shin and Kasumi said in sync, holding out their hands. Maria took Shin's hand in hers, shaking it. "I'm serious about passing, so I won't lose to you!" 

Cecily took Kasumi's hand and stuttered a little, "L-Let's do our best." The siblings switched and Kasumi shook Maria's hand while Cecily hesitated, staring at Shin's hand with a darkening blush.

"Ah... um... I..." She stammered, holding her hand close to her chest.

'Whoops. Did I make her uncomfortable somehow?' Shin thought, feeling a little nervous. "What's up, Cecily? Are you not feeling well?" Maria questioned, about to check her friend's temperature until she abruptly stood up.

"EH?! N-No, I'm fine!" Cecily quickly enveloped Shin's hand within her's, "Let's do our best!!!"

Kasumi smiled at her brother's large blush, knowing this relationship was going to lead somewhere cute and wholesome.

-

"Hey, Shin, Kasumi, which academy are you from? We're the same age, so it's weird that I've never seen you around!" Maria mentioned. "We just arrived in the capital, so it makes sense why we haven't seen each other." Kasumi explained, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"Oh... HEY! Have you heard about this?! There's news that the Magi and the Guru just returned to the capital today!" Maria exclaimed, obviously a fangirl.

"Ah, yeah... so I heard..." Shin and Kasumi said, averting eye contact quiltily.

"Why do you guys look so uninterested?!

Then... Maria began rambling about how amazing the Magi and Guru were, not realizing that their grandchildren were right in front of her as Shin spat out his tea. 

'This is... awkward.' Kasumi thought, slowly pulling out her book so she could avoid more conversations about how amazing her grandparents were.

Kasumi cleared her throat, "Well, we best be off." She placed a wad of cash on the table and turned to leave, Shin following her action with an agreeing nod.

"We'll pay for our own drink..." Maria offered. "It's okay. Let us look cool this once." Shin said, holding a hand up as a farewell as the siblings walked away.

"This once? I look cool all the time, Shin." Kasumi giggled before looking back at her book. "Yeah right..." Shin mumbled under his breath, turning his head away so his sister couldn't hear.

Kasumi glared at him but simply ignored it.

-

"They're pretty cool, don't you think?" Maria asked, staring in the direction the two siblings left.

"Yes..." Cecily replied absentmindedly. 

"Kasumi is really beautiful and polite."

"Yes..."

"Shin doesn't look too bad, is strong and can use magic. On top of that, he's not pushy at all."

"Yes..."

"The way he part ways was cool, too, right?" 

"Yes...

"Can I kiss him?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, I'll be taking him for myself, okay?" Maria teased, knowing full well that Cecily wasn't really listening.

"Eh... WHAT?! You can't!!!" Cecily exclaimed, a full blown blush now on her face. Realizing what Maria did, she pouted, "U-Uh, Maria!" Maria laughed and gained a sly expression. "Sorry about that. That's the first time I've seen you space out like that. I wonder why...? Saved from distress by a pair of siblings, one being a handsome boy. You fell in love at first sight, hm? What a cliche development."

"That's... that's not it... I think... but... when I see his face, I become very nervous, and it feels like my heart is beating loudly... it's making my body heat up..." Cecily clutched her shirt near her heart, an embarrassed but lovesick emotion in her eyes.

Maria's eyes widened, a sweatdrop present on her forehead. 'What the heck? Seriously?'

-

With help from Melinda, Kasumi had successfully set up her garden and had planted some vegetables and flowers. She was thinking of making a bee farm later on as well, but that would have to wait. She should probably wait until the flowers actually start blooming to plan on having bees. 

Standing up, Kasumi made her way inside to take a shower. She was covered in soil and dirt, making her uncomfortable as she walked through the house.

When she stripped and got into the shower, it felt like she was in heaven. She grabbed her shampoo and poured a small bit into her palm, gently rubbing it through her long locks. While she let the shampoo sit, she scrubbed herself clean with her lemon and vanilla soap.

When she began rinsing her hair, Kasumi noticed a small crescent moon on her leg. It was completely black, and when she touched it while trying to scrub it off, she felt a weird connection through it.

It felt like an electric shock, but it didn't hurt. Instead, it made her feel warm and her heart began beating rapidly. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away from the moon. 'Don't tell me...

I HAVE A SOULMATE?!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, sorry! I was having some troubles with continuing this chapter.

Soulmate: A connection between two people that is mentally and physically the strongest bond that exists. In this world, soulmates are incredibly rare. Only 1% of the human population have soulmates, and only .01% ever find their soulmate. But, on the occasion that soulmates do find each other, the relationship will last forever. 

Kasumi stared at her room ceiling, laying on her bed. 'To think that I would have a soulmate... well, there's very little chance that I will ever see them, so I shouldn't have to worry about anything. I should just focus on graduating and opening my shop.'

Feeling exhaustion take over her, she pulled the covers over her and got comfortable, quickly falling asleep.

-Time Skip | One Month- -Kasumi's POV-

Shin and I walked up to the board where it displayed who was in certain exam venues. I searched for mine and saw that we were both in different rooms, so that disappointed me a little but that was soon forgotten as Shin flipped over someone, holding his arm behind his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RELEASE ME!" The man yelled, trying to get out of Shin's hold. "What are you doing? Don't go casually grabbing other people's shoulder." Shin said nonchalantly, releasing the douche.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM KURT VON RITSBURG!" He exclaimed, boasting his noble title. A questioned mark appeared about Shin, "And? Hello, I'm Shin." A few people in the crowd started laughing at Shin's comback, making the douche growl as he stared at Shin with hatred. "I'm Kasumi," I gave a forced smile, feeling my anger build up at his behavior.

"I am the eldest son of the Ritzburg family...!" He said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, sure you are..." Shin mumbled, rubbing the back of head. I stepped forward, glaring at Kurt. "Listen Kurt, using your family's influence at this school is against the law, as decreed by the royal family, so you should watch your tongue."

Kurt glared at me, holding his hand up as he was about to slap me before he was interrupted by a calm voice. "Stop right there." Everyone looked in the voice's direction. "Using one's family's powers to harm others in this magic school is taken as an act that disserves promising magic users. Severe punishment will be dealt to those who do it. It's not just a rule regulated by the school, it's a law established by the royal family as Ms. Kasumi was saying."

Kurt looked at the new arrival in horror, "Y-You are...!!" 

The person continued, glaring at Kurt, "Or... do you dare challenge the royal family?" Kurt glared back, sweat dripping down his face as he realized that he couldn't win this. "No, I wouldn't think of it!!"

"Then I'd like to ask you to stop causing a scene. This is an exam venue, you'll disturb the other registrants." The teen said, staying calm. "Y-Yes..." Kurt stuttered, disappearing into the crowd. 

The blonde teen chuckled, approaching the two of us. I stared at him, feeling my soulmark pulse more as he got closer. The boy faltered a little but chuckled a little, successfully hiding it. "Hehe... the way you introduced yourselves was funny. Just as I've heard, you, Shin, know little of how society works." The blonde said.

"What?" Shin said dumbly.

"I am August Von Earlshide. Close friends call me Aug." Earlshide... so this is Uncle Dis' son?

"Oh, so your Uncle Dis' son." Shin commented nonchalantly, not noticing how everyone stared at him in shock or horror. August looked at him with a stunned look before he laughed, "'Uncle Dis' son' you say... that's the first time I've been referred as some uncle's son. Other people usually try to flatter me the moment they realize I am the prince."

Me and Shin exchanged a look, Shin speaking up, "I dunno, I've always thought of Uncle Dis as my own uncle. To me, you're just like a cousin..." I nodded a little, though I'm not sure if I should feel this way towards a cousin.

And... I kind of feel like thin air right now. August has yet to even acknowledge my presence.

August chuckled a little before it turned into full-blown laughter. "I see... "Cousins". You're interesting. I want to stay here and talk more with you, but..." August paused as he got a good look at me.

A small blush appeared on his face as he stared at my eyes, and I started shift uncomfortably. He suddenly took my hand in his and bowed, "You are Kasumi, correct? You're a complete beauty." He complimented, kissing my hand. I blushed, stuttering, "T-Thank you, A-August..." 

He looked up at me and smiled, "Please, just call me Aug." I nodded, feeling my face overheat. Shin looked at me smugly and I glared at him, knowing he was probably going to tease me about this later.

"U-Um... E-Exam! We need to get to the exams..." I remembered, pulling my hand away and holding it to my chest while my face was cherry red. August looked at the board then looked back, smiling at me. "What a lucky coincidence. We have the same exam venue." I looked at the board in shock, seeing that it was true.

I hesitantly nodded and waved goodbye to Shin, following August to our exam venue. While we were walking, August broke the awkward silence. "Tell me, do you have a crescent moon somewhere on your skin?" I stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, "Yeah, it's on my leg..."

August gave a sigh of relief, moving his shirt collar so I could see his own crescent moon. "Then... it's nice to meet you, my soulmate." My jaw dropped.

"Eh? Wh-Wait, WHAT?! You're my soulmate?!" I exclaimed, leaning to get a closer look at his mark. "If what you told me about your mark is true, then yes."

I rolled the fabric connected to my heels down a little and compared our marks, seeing they were exactly the same. "Y-You're right..." I stuttered, rolling the fabric back up.

August took my hand in his, "Let's hurry and get to the exam venue now." I nodded, letting him hold my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just wanted to inform you that this is going to be updated mainly on Wattpad. (Probably.) The title and description is the same, so you should be able to find it on the other platform. If there are no more updates on this, you can check on the Wattpad version as there may be more chapters on there.
> 
> Goodbye~!


End file.
